Mimeo
Mimeo (Benjamin Victor Roberts) is a convicted supervillain who was incarcerated in Roxbury Block C outside of Boston. : No one was dumb enough to come into his cell if he wasn’t locked up in the security chair. And they didn’t dare bring in any superpowered jailers just to find out whether they were tough enough to deal with him. Especially when no one was tough enough to deal with him.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 2 - The Legend of Sir Guyon He was born in October of 1952 and grew up in New York City in a Mafia environment, and went to Whateley as part of the first class to stay there for all four years, graduating in 1970. His adult M.O. is to fight a super-team to get their powers and then use them to do a robbery (or something similar) to get cash. Then he uses a fake ID to live on the Riveria (or somewhere else posh) gambling, wenching and otherwise having a good time until the money runs out and he repeats. He's expert in using just about every power, having paid close attention in every super-power course he could get into and learned more since.Mimeographic Among his other powers, apparently he's a very capable shifter and power mimic who wins most of his fights with the Justice Brigade.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 10 – The Legend of Scudamore, or of Truthfulness He self-describes himself as a "high-level Exemplar, and a really high-level Shifter, and a really high-level power mimic." He can copy up to 6 other people's powers and hold on to them for up to 4 hours; the only limit is that he had to fight his target to get a decent copy of the power. He has shown himself to be able to copy Tennyo and Fey; additionally he has learned about two dozen high-level spells for when he is duplicating a wizard, including teleportation and mind-shielding.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 13 – The Legend of Gloriana, or of Glory According to WoG, he's (maybe) an EX-6 SH-5 power mimic, and specializes in taking on entire super-''teams''.WoG on Forum He doesn't really know how his powers work, but apparently he doesn't copy powers per se, but rather copies the energies off someone's overpatternWoG on Forum - so he'd be able to duplicate the abilities of non-mutants e.g. the majority of SPECTRUM. He's been defeated, twice. Once by what became the Empire City Guard, in the action which led to their merging into a team, when he was thirteen; got sent to Whateley. Once by the Justice Brigade ; got sent to Roxbury C .Diane, WoG in the forums (thread lost in forum crash) He doesn't kill. Growing up he knew some mob members who were killers, and they were really twisted, and he doesn't want to be like that, so he doesn't kill. He isn't much into injuries, either; the heroes he fights, he wants them in good shape so he can fight them again later, and copy their powers. So he fights to subdue, or just to gain their powers and then leave; doesn't matter how the fight goes, if he gains their powers and goes off and steals a bunch of money, he's won, he doesn't have any ego involved in the fight. And by not hurting anyone, just taking liquid assets, he stays way low on the various threat lists and doesn't have anyone actively searching for him; no vendettas, no one seeking revenge, no bounties. He's really a very pragmatic man, with a well thought out plan of operations. References Category:VillainsCategory:Gen1 Category:Class of 1970 Category:Exemplar Category:Whateley Alumni Category:New York Category:Power Mimic Category:2011 Forum Crash